The Bent Guidelines Of Murdoc Niccals
by InsertWittyUsernameHerePlease
Summary: Murdoc always prided himself on his morals. Well... maybe not morals, they were more like guidelines. But that night he threw his thin pamphlet of guidelines out the window of his Winnebago. That night he finally got a taste of perfection. Oneshot. MxN. Rated M for very strong language and sexual content of the smut variety. You've been warned. Please review.


**_Author's Note_: 'K lovely Mudz-Noodle shippers, just a few warnings. This is explicit smut. I mean, I didn't even try for a plot here. I just wanted to try my hand at fluff, and this is what came out of it. If you get offended by sexy sexy fun time then seriously, leave now. I don't want hate mail at midnight. Mk. Also, I reread through it a couple times to get the editing bugs out, but if I missed something, please forgive me and let me know, because I don't have an editor besides myself. I wrote this a long time ago, so sorry in advanced for the dated Gorillaz info. **

**In this story Noodle is in her early twenties (totally legal, I'd tap that. Jk) and Murdoc is coming around the bend of 50. Don't like the age difference? Don't bleepedy-bleepin' read it. I don't know why I bleeped that, I mean, I say worse stuff in the story. Haha heh... **

**_***Disclaimer: I own nothing about this except the story. The Gorillaz empire and characters are all owned by their respective people. Please don't sue me.***_  
**

He might have been a Satan worshiping sonofabitch, but even he prided himself on his semblance of morals. Well… they weren't morals… maybe guidelines. But he did have them at least.

But for some reason, that night he threw his very thin pamphlet of a rule book out the window of his Winnebago and indulged in the one thing he kept himself away from for years.

It all started with Noodle returning. She had been back for a few weeks and everyone was together again. The old gang. Him, Russell, 2D, and Noodle. They weren't at Kong anymore, but Plastic Beach was a good substitute. With Noodle back, the Gorillaz were once again whole. Complete. They had jammed together like they never jammed before. The chords were perfect. The harmonies in tune. Russell banged the drums to a faultless beat, while he, Murdoc, supplied the right amount of accompaniment. Noodle shredded her trademark red guitar without a doubt in her mind where her fingers should move and pluck next, and 2D rocked the mike to an all time new level, his vocals renewed with the vigor of youth and hope. It was amazing and yet strange at the same time.

After the jamming session, everyone began packing up. 2D bent down to collapse his microphone, hollering over to Russell, the two friends joking and laughing like nothing had changed, like no time had passed. Noodle rubbed the neck of her heavy guitar delicately, as if she couldn't remember the feel of it and it was all coming back to her. Murdoc was mesmerized by such delicacy.

"Oiiiii! Mudz, are you comin' or nawt?" 2D yelled directly in his ear.

"NAWT, Faceache!" Murdoc yelled right back, reaching around to swing at his vocalist, but lacking in the desire to actually inflict any pain at that time.

Russell laughed, but Noodle stayed quiet staring at him. Her eyes were filled with something he never thought he'd seen in her before. It was yearning. He made eye contact with her, and she quickly looked away.

Murdoc had to contain his emotions for fear that he could be read like a book.

2D and Russell didn't even notice the exchanged and left the room with shouts of drinking till dawn. Murdoc smirked. It was once in a blue moon when Russell willing got drunk. It was too bad Murdoc refused to go with them. But he hadn't been thinking when he said no.

Noodle mumbled something about bed, and quietly left him standing alone in their small studio. Right before she was out of sight though, she looked back and threw the hottest look he had ever seen over her thin shoulder. And that was saying something. It wasn't even an invitation, more like a declaration. Murdoc didn't know what to make of it.

His little Noodle had grown up, he realized. The small teen he had raised (okay, maybe not have raised, but somewhat took care of… kind of…) was now a woman. A full grown adult. Murdoc stretched and his back cracked several times. He was old now too. That sudden comprehension gave him a marvelous headache. And he cursed, several times, before making his way down the hall to his room.

On his way, he stopped. He heard a noise. It was soft, but most definitely a moan. It was still too early for Russell and 2D to be moaning and that only left one more possibility.

Feeling like a pervert, Murdoc inched his way down the hall to the slightly ajar door that led to Noodle's room. Her high voice gave another moan, a pleasured moan, and Murdoc froze.

He saw her lying sprawled out on her bed, one knee out to the side, the other bent, her foot planted on the mattress. Her hips were elevated off the bed, as her hand worked her naked flesh between her legs. She moaned again as her fingers tweaked her swollen nub and Murdoc bit his grotesquely long tongue to keep back a moan of his own. She was completely bare, her pert breasts straining for the sky, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her hair disheveled, revealing her hooded black-green eyes. She sucked in a gasp of air when she finally dipped her fingers into her soaking pussy. Murdoc was entranced. He couldn't stop watching what he knew was wrong, but felt so right. The massive erection in his pants had suddenly made itself painfully known. Absentmindedly, he rubbed the outside of his jeans, content to just watch Noodle pleasure herself, but when she opened her mouth again, Murdoc knew he couldn't just be a bystander to her gratification.

"Murdoc!" She hissed, her eyes unseeing, her fingers working restlessly. "Please!" He knew she couldn't get there. Couldn't climax. But whether she knew he was watching her and was pleading in real life, or just in her fantasy, Murdoc would never know and didn't care. He was inside her room in an instant, the door shut and locked properly this time. He had his raggedy, old tee shirt discarded, as well as his shoes and socks in a matter of seconds. Noodle had finally noticed his presence and froze, a deer caught in headlights.

"Murdoc!" She gasped, this time alarm and anxiety coloring his name instead of passion. "What are you—"

"You're doin' it wrong." He stated in a low voice, kneeling on the edge of her bed and leaning forward so their faces were inches apart.

"Doing what?" she whispered, her eyes once again going hooded and sexy.

"Pleasuring yourself." He stated matter of factually. "When you need a release, come to me and just ask." He brushed his callused fingers over her taught, hard, rosy nipple. This was wrong. He knew it. But he couldn't hold himself back any longer.

"What if I don't want just a release?" She murmured, her lush mouth a breath away from his. Her skin was filled with gooseflesh from his touch, but she didn't pull away.

"Then come to me anyways." Murdoc wasn't sure who kissed whom first, all he knew was that his tongue had somehow ended up battling her tongue for dominance and he obviously won. His tongue explored the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, tasting and sucking. She gave a quiet moan into his mouth, filling him up with her little noises.

He never knew how vocal she was.

He tweaked her hard nipples between his fingers and then slowly worked his way down. He brushed her side softly, then her stomach, and finally made it to that sweet mound. He brushed the top of her sex with his fingers and she arched suddenly, breaking their kiss. She was panting and squirming as he first played with her clit then rubbed two of his fingers over her slick opening. She clutched both his shoulders hard, her nails biting into his bare skin, puncturing his flesh, making him bleed a little.

"Don't stop! Don't… Stop!" She squealed breathless. Her hips were bucking off the mattress in time with the thrust of his hand. She was so wet, his fingers were completely drenched with her juices. He didn't think he could stop even if he wanted to. He thrust in his fingers roughly, his thumb running over her clit while he slowly rubbed her clenching inner walls. Fuck him, that's what threw her over the edge.

Noodle screamed so loud, Murdoc was afraid Russell and 2D would hear. Thankfully, he didn't hear the approach of two pairs of feet and could breathe easy.

Murdoc returned his attention to the young, gorgeous woman underneath him. Noodle had a dazed look about her, her chest heaving, her lips swollen from his kiss. Ever so slowly, Murdoc withdrew his fingers from her pussy and licked them clean with tantalizing strokes of his tongue. The bassist savored her taste, so sweet, like strawberries. Come to think of it, Murdoc couldn't remember the last time he had real food at all, let alone fruit, but he knew that's what her taste was like. When his fingers were clean, he placed both his hands outside of her shoulders, caging her in. Noodle couldn't taker her eyes off of him.

"Noodle…" he breathed. His voice was gruff, years of booze and drugs did that, but it was considerably softer, gentler than usual. It was her. She did this to him. "I can stop. We can stop this here." Look at him playing the gentleman and shit.

Panic ignited in her lovely green eyes.

"No!" She grabbed onto his thick, shaggy hair, pulling him closer. "Murdoc, I want you! I've wanted you forever now. When I was in Hell, you were the thing that kept me going, kept me fighting." Murdoc grew alarmed. Her voice just cracked. "When I heard you came looking for me, I fought even harder." She kissed him hard on the lips, not out of passion but in declaration. "You're what kept me alive this long."

All was quiet except for the sounds of their ragged breathing.

Murdoc was sure his heart froze. Her confession jolted him into reality. "Don't be stupid." He finally said. Disengaging from her arms, standing up, he walked across the room, but away from the door. He wasn't leaving. They needed to talk. This was seriously a new night for him. He was doing things he'd only read about. Murdoc rubbed his different colored eyes. Satan, he was a sick fucker.

"I'm not being stupid!" Her temper was rising. She sat up and grabbed the sheet from her bed. "I'm being honest! And if you were being honest too, you'd say that you missed me every day! You'd say you were so lost without me by your side you had to make a sick replacement to fill the void," she was referring to the CyborgNoodle. "That you _love_ me!" Her pale face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. Murdoc could barely stand looking at it, it made his resolve dissolve like it had been nothing at all and this was the first time in years Murdoc had been resolved about anything.

"I'm more than twice your age." He stated turning around, facing away from her. "I'm a Satanist, an alcoholic, a druggie, a whore, a criminal, and a mean motherfucker. You don't want me. You just never knew anything else." Murdoc thought he gave a pretty good argument, if he may say so himself. There was no reason for this to ever continue into anything else. What happened in this bedroom was a one time thing and will never leave said space. Although, the thought of never touching Noodle like that again physically pained him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a cool hand slide up the middle of his back. Noodle's fingers ran over his prison tattoos of the seven deadly sins until finally her arms snaked around his chest, squeezing tight.

"I don't think you're a mean motherfucker. Not really." She whispered into his shoulder. "I think you've been through so much that you don't know _how_ to be anything other than what you are now." She hugged him closer. "And that's okay because I love you for everything that you are. The Satanist, the alcoholic, the druggie, the whore, the criminal," she took in a deep breath, not to calm herself, but to take in the distinct scent of him. "You're the most amazing bassist I ever had the pleasure of playing with, the hero who came to rescue me from Hell, and you're also a sweet man when you want to be. Murdoc, there is more to you than just the bad things." She slid around to his front, her arms still wrapped around him. "Age is just a number. What counts is on the inside. Right… here." She placed her palm over his beating heart, her fingers brushing the inverted cross he wore around his neck. She looked up at him.

Shit. How could he argue with her? Murdoc mentally cursed himself. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and walked them back over to the bed. Setting her down softly, he moved on top of her keeping his distance.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked again. She nodded vigorously, her hair getting tangled. He had to smile. It was adorable. He leaned down and kissed both sides of her neck, making her shiver. Then he kissed both of her cheeks, both her eyelids, her nose, her forehead (there he lingered for just a moment), and finally her mouth, giving her leisured kisses, something which was quite new to him. He liked to go hard and fast with the whores he had sex with—

No, he chided himself. They aren't welcome here. This is only about me and Noodle together.

Slowly, he rose up above her, unbuckling his belt. Her fingers rose up and undid the button and zipper on his pants. She shoved them down his hips, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. She was staring at his rock hard dick. He was so glad he decided to go commando that morning.

"Can I touch you?" she inquired, quite innocently. Murdoc nodded because he was positive if he opened his mouth, something horrible would come out.

Her slim fingers reached out and grabbed him. He hissed in pleasure. Her hand couldn't wrap all the way around him but she made up for it by squeezing a little and pumping once, then twice.

"Wow, Murdoc…" she mused rather humorously. "You're huge!" She pumped her fist again, sending tingles up his spine.

"You say the nicest things…" he threw his head back in pleasure when she leaned forward and licked up the slit at the tip. She was about to wrap her luscious mouth around his entire cock but he stopped her. "I won't be able to last if you did that, and I want to be inside of you when I cum, Noodle." His words made her nod and lick her lips. Looking at her now, Murdoc wanted to go back in time and punch himself in the 'nads for even thinking about not doing what he was about to do.

She laid back and spread her legs wide apart. A complete invitation. He saw the swollen flesh of her pink pussy and he wanted to lick up all of her strawberry taste so bad he physically had to hold himself back. Later, he told himself.

He placed himself right at her entrance but didn't thrust all the way in like he wanted to.

"Are you ready…" he asked her. She looked at him with such trust and, Satan almighty, with love, that he had to pause and kiss her again, to feel a connection that wasn't just a physical one. And while he kissed her, he moved his hips forward, pressing into her heat. She stopped kissing him back at that point, so focused on their love making that she couldn't concentrate on anything else. Neither could he, actually.

His entire existence was centered at his cock and where it was pressing into her body. He wasn't even half way in when Murdoc heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Fuck!" he barked over her. "You're still a damn virgin?" He had half a mind to pull out of her right then and there, but she threw her long legs around him, capturing him.

"Yeah, I am." She said, her voice like steel. "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course I've got a fucking problem with it!" he nearly shouted, yet even though he was voicing said problems, he still hadn't pulled out of her.

"What's the matter?" the _with me? _went unsaid at the end of the question, but it was there, and it made Murdoc feel like more of an ass than he already was. He sighed, resigned.

"Damn you." He mumbled so softly she could barely make out the words, and what they meant for her. She smiled a little. "It's your fault now, Noodle. Whatever happens is all your fault." His declaration was sealed by a quick thrust of his hips, and a shout of pain from her. Her thighs squeezed his sides hard, she bit her lip with her eyelids clamped shut.

It was the cutest fucking thing he ever saw. Damn it.

He stayed still, letting her adjust to his size, even if it was utter torture not to just give into basic instincts and take her hard and fast. When the crease between her brows disappeared, Murdoc gave a small thrust, watching for any discomfort.

"Murdoc!" she moaned. When he didn't respond or move she started to rub her hips against his in tight little circles, grinding and thrusting just a bit.

That flipped the switch of civility inside of him. He began thrusting his hips in earnest.

"Ah! Mur-Murdoc!" she cried out. Her eyes were wide and looked slightly dazed. When he thrust particularly hard, her back arched and she reached up above her and grabbed the headboard to the bed. Her breasts were straining and rosy, and Murdoc couldn't stop his tongue from reaching out and licking them a bit. "Like that Murdoc! Just like that! Harder, faster! Please! Almost—almost…." She cried out again, a keening squeal.

He felt her cum as he slammed all the way into her once, then twice, his balls slapping her ass. He rode out her climax for as long as he could before he felt tingling at the base of his spine. He grunted in sheer pleasure. He stopped playing with her nipples and looked at her face.

She looked spent and worn out, but was still meeting him thrust for thrust. Her hair was disheveled and was stuck up at odd angles. Her lips and cheeks were a bright red. It was her mouth he was watching when she said the words.

"I love you…"

"Fuck!" He barked loud enough to echo around the room. Out of all the things to say to get him to cum, he never thought a declaration of love would be one of them. He slammed his hips one more time and stilled as he came. His body shuddered at the sheer force of the ejaculation. It nailed him from behind, starting at his spine and traveling all the way up to blow his brains out.

He wasn't sure what he said during those few seconds of climax. He vaguely remembered something about love.

When he was done, he stared down at Noodle, his new lover. She was smiling and had removed her hands from the headboard to loop around his neck.

She kissed him softly, before sighing. "That… that was amazing…" she breathed.

Murdoc pulled out of her slowly, feeling their mingled juices as he went. He flopped down next to her on the bed, and she snuggled into his side, laying her palm over his heart. She drew small shapes on his chest, playing with the hair there a bit.

"What now?" he asked bewildered. He rubbed his face with the free hand that wasn't holding Noodle close to him. Things were bound to get complicated for them all.

Noodle smiled at his tone. She kissed his nipple softly before answering. "We could go to bed. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." She glanced at him from under her eyelashes and smirked. He smiled a little.

"Alright…" he complied without a fight. She didn't expect one after an orgasm like that.

He pulled the blanket over their bodies and settled into the pillow they shared. Noodle dozed off fairly quickly. He smiled again. Even if the morning was going to be complicated, he was glad for what happened that night.

And for the first time in years, Murdoc fell asleep.

_**Edit: **_**So that's it. Please review. (: I know I didn't really put in the British accents, but I'm just not good at writing them in. I get paranoid that no one will be able to read it properly, so just imagine 2D and Mudz have their sexy voices goin' on. Haha heh...**


End file.
